Competitve Note-Passing
by HK7747
Summary: Written for the School of Prompts challenge! It's too quiet in the Weasley house, so Gabrielle and Harry start passing notes.


It was too quiet around the Burrow. No one knew exactly what had happened exactly, all that was known was that Molly Weasley was worked up and enforced a calm period. In other words, everyone was seated around the dining room table keeping as quiet as possible whilst Mrs. Weasley went about her business.

Harry had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with an abnormally loud explosion sound that had emanated from the Twins' room earlier that morning, no doubt startling Molly greatly and influencing her enforcement of the calm period.

Harry had the sense to have procured a legal pad and a pen and proceeded to doodle all over the sheet of paper.

After a while, a crumpled up ball of paper hit Harry right over top of his scar. He looked up and saw Gabrielle Delacour pump her fist victoriously in total silence.

Harry grumbled and tore a sheet of paper from the pad, before furiously scribbling a note onto it.

'Is this your way of occupying yourself, a good old game of 'Hit the Scarhead?''

He then crumpled the note up, craned his head to see that Mrs. Weasley's back was turned then launched it at the French witch who snickered as the ball of paper hit her, before she opened it and read it.

Her eyes darted up as she read the note and gave Harry an amused look. She then procured a pen for herself and wrote a response before lobbing it back at Harry, aiming for his scar again.

His seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught the fast-moving paper ball one-handed, before opening it to read the response.

'Yes, winning 1-0! What are you drawing?'

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her before he scrawled out his riposte.

'Who are you even playing against?! And it's just a stick figure comic depicting how Mrs. Weasley is going to gruesomely murder the twins after their latest experiment.'

Harry once again spied around before hurling the ball at Gabrielle full speed. She cowered behind her hands as the ball still ended up ricocheting off her head and down to the floor, where she promptly scooped it up before Crookshanks got any ideas.

She quickly wrote out a reply, and her toss once again met Harry's hand as he refused to be gotten again.

'I suppose after that hit, it's you I'm playing against, so 1-1. Mind if I take a peek at the comic?'

Harry wasted no time in replying.

'That first one wasn't fair! I wasn't even paying attention! And I think that after this heinous treatment, my drawings are of little concern to you!'

Gabrielle caught Harry's latest projectile before fruitlessly returning fire not too long after.

'Constant vigilance, Potter! But fine then! Maybe I'll just have to make my own comic, where I hit you with a paper ball on that stupid scar of yours again, and again, and again!'

Harry gasped mutely, a look of horror directed at Gabrielle.

'You wouldn't! Meany! And are you actually Moody in disguise?'

'I would! And I highly doubt Moody would disguise himself as a teenage witch!'

'I actually would not dismiss that possibility, especially in a world where a Death Eater (convincingly) posed as him for the better part of a year.'

'True enough, I guess. Soooooo, can I see your comic?'

'Nope.'

'MEANIE!'

Harry smirked triumphantly before he doodled a face sticking its tongue out in the space that remained on the page, before whipping it back at Gabrielle. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley had picked that very moment to turn around.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM SHOCKED! THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOUR I'D EXPECT FROM FRED AND GEORGE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE SUCH... SUCH... TOMFOOLERY!"

She screeched.

Harry had the decency to shrink down in his seat and blush profusely as the Weasley matriarch berated his conduct.

Once her rant was over, she turned back around and Harry was promptly hit in the scar once again by a paper ball.

He looked up at Gabrielle, who was beaming triumphantly and motioned for him to open the paper.

His drawing of the face had been vandalised, the eyes crossed out by x's to make it look like the smiley face was dead.

Harry looked up to Gabrielle, who motioned for him to flip the page over, to see two little words written in Gabrielle's neat, loopy cursive handwriting.

'I win.'


End file.
